object_illusionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Object Illusion. It was originally called "Yay, Another Object Show!". Plot Wii U is walking around trying to find contestants to compete in his object show. Characters Orange is flying on one of his aircrafts he made, but it shuts down and he falls to the ground. IPad walks over and calls him stupid. Gumball scares Watermelon by accident in waking her up, and when Watermelon says there is nothing to do, Gumball recommends dating boys, and shows an example with Sandwich, which fails. Meanwhile Orange walks and stumbles in front of Shampoo and Conditioner, who say they are bored. Conditioner then immediately finds something to, and kisses Orange. Orange falls to the ground in shock. Team Captain Challenge Wii U now has a fast cart he is using to wander around trying to find contestants. Two hours later, the cart hits a large rock, sending him flying and hitting Camera. Right then he realizes he has found some contestants. He tells them his plan for his object show (offscreen) and that the prize is a secret. After a brief fuss with IPad, Wii U uses his TV to explain the first challenge, which is a race to somewhere in Florida, and the contestants are currently in an island. The first two to reach the finish line are team captains of two teams. Five minutes after the start, Shampoo, Conditioner, Gumball, and Cookie are on a raft. Orange, on the other hand, is telling everyone else back on the land that not everyone can fit on his aircraft. IPad tells him to make it bigger, but Orange says "It's complicated". Watermelon specifies only one of them can fit on it with Orange. Camera, Sandwich, and Remote decide to walk instead. While IPad insults them for this, he notices Orange and his aircraft is already gone, with Watermelon. Strawberry tells him they are in love. Two hours later, Orange and Watermelon are right in front of the finish line. They decide Orange goes, since he is a great leader, and not Watermelon, to avoid being on separate teams. Orange is now the first team captain, but IPad follows right after him by using Orange's teleporter, and telling him he should hide his stuff. Two more hours later after everyone else arrives, Orange and IPad alternate, choosing their team. They then name their teams as "the Grade A's" and "the Number One's" respectively. Orange: Watermelon, Sandwich, Cookie, Gumball, Remote IPad: Camera, Strawberry, Shampoo, Conditioner, Cup First Challenge The first team challenge is to cook something. Only a stove is provided, and the contestants must find their own ingredients. Shampoo and Conditioner first plan to use Orange as an ingredient, but he reminds them they are on different teams. IPad orders his team to get ingredients for a blueberry pie, and Cup gets the blueberries. Meanwhile Orange is cooking a mystery food in a pot. IPad's team somehow already has a fully formed pie, and he puts in their oven. Orange then revels he is done, and his food looks somewhat like pancakes. After there are 7 seconds left, Wii U ends the challenge early. Before Wii U judges the food, he introduces everyone to another judge, Bass Clef, but then says he is not judging this episode. IPad's team is up first. Their blueberry pie is thrown into Wii U's face. When he "eats" it, he says it is terrible, and immediately deems that team up for elimination without even trying Orange's team's food. IPad is obviously angry over this. Category:Episodes